Breaking Point
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: The young Vizard didn't know how long he ran for, not that it mattered. Maybe he had hoped if he ran long enough he would forget what he'd done, even though he knew it would be impossible.


**Well It's been a while since I posted something here hasn't it? Haha**

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

"You idiot! When I tell you to run...you RUN!" Hiyori yelled as she chased Ichigo with her sandal whacking him hard over the head. "You're useless," she said. "You'll never get anywhere at this rate. If you don't try harder then your hollow is going to take over your ass!"

"Try harder?!" Ichigo yelled back. "You've had me running for days now and washing up after you lot have eaten! How do expect me to control my Inner Hollow when your training is useless?" The young Vizard felt like he was going to explode, he wasn't getting anywhere with this so called 'training'. It's not like he had time for this, Aizen could make his move at any moment and he needed to be ready to fight.

"It's not useless you piece of shit! We all went through this and we didn't complain, we just got on with it. So shut up and start running!" she yelled as and she threw her sandal at him. Reluctantly, Ichigo started running.

"Start running." He mocked her silently under his breath.

A few hours later...

Hiyori leaped towards Ichigo making him stumble backwards, falling towards the ground below. The impact caused his mask to shatter into stray strands of spiritual pressure. He swore under his breath and Hiyori descended from the air to him tugging her off mask in the process so it was on top of her head. "You complete dickhead. You'll get nowhere with the lack of balance you have!"

"Well, you're using dirty tactics!" he roared as he got up.

"Stop arguing and fight!" The blonde spat back.

Hiyori pulled down her mask so it was once again covering her face. Ichigo grumbled and he dragged his hand across his face, spirit particles joined together to form his mask. Hiyori leaped towards Ichigo, blade held firmly in her hand with the intend to kill. She swung her Zanpakutō towards him, but Ichigo dodged by jumping out of the way. He counter attacked by swinging his Zanpakutō with full strength only to have Hiyori bloke it. She pushed him away and viciously swiped her blade cutting a shallow cut on his shoulder drawing blood.

"If this was a real fight, you'd be dead!" she mocked, her hollowfied voice echoed in the vast training ground. Not even a second passed when Ichigo's spiritual pressure change dramatically. The massive difference in spiritual pressure sent a cold shiver down Hiyori's spine. The other Vizards were stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Hiyori!" Shinji warned, but it was too late.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakutō and the immense wave of spiritual pressure that followed knocked Hiyori back and she was hurtled into a wall. The intense impact caused her to cough up blood, the walls of the warehouse buckled under the heavy strain from the blow. The warehouse erupted into panic cries and shouting as the other vizards scrambled to help Hiyori. Seeing Hiyori's small form smack off the wall and fall to ground below brought Ichigo back to reality and his mask splintered into little fragments of spiritual pressure.

This is why he didn't want their help, he knew this would happen. He wasn't strong enough to control it, he knew that but he still put others in harms way. Ichigo stared in horror at Hiyori, the repercussions of his actions fully sinking in. He watched as the others surrounded her and he knew this was all his fault.

Everything was his fault.

Ichigo did the only thing he could do and he ran. He flashed step out of the warehouse so fast it would have made Yoruichi proud. He ignored the shouts for him to come back. He couldn't face them after that.

The young Vizard didn't know how long he ran for, not that it mattered. Maybe he had hoped if he ran long enough he would forget what he'd done, even though he knew it would be impossible. He hurt one of his friends, yes, even though he and Hyori always fought he still considered her a friend. He knew she was just trying to help. She wouldn't give him the time of day if she didn't care about what happened to him

Deep down Ichigo knew it wasn't hurting Hyori that made him run. Everything that happened in the past few months was beginning to become too much for the teen. Between the Soul Society, Aizen and his inner hollow. To top it all off he was still having to attend school because he didn't want his sisters to worry. Why couldn't he have been a normal teenager? Why did all this have to happen to him?

Ichigo didn't know was it even going to be possible for him to get his inner hollow under control. He knew that he had to, he couldn't leave his sisters. They depended on him. There was also a dark thought in the back of his mind about what if the hollow did take control? Ichigo couldn't live with himself if he killed anyone. It's not like he had a choice though. If the hollow did take over completely, Ichigo would never be able to come back. Would he just watch it all from inside his mind or would there just be complete darkness.

Ichigo didn't know what he was going to do now. He couldn't go back to the Vizards, after what happened. He was too ashamed of himself. He'd failed them. They gave up their time to help him and welcomed him into their 'family' and he goes and nearly kills Hiyori. Everyone had such high expectations of him, the teen just couldn't live up to them.

They probably didn't even want him back anyway.

"Okay, you better not be a habit of makin' me run."

Ichigo froze and glanced behind him slowly. From the corner of his eye, he could see a slightly miffed Shinji behind him.

"Honestly," he sighed. "I didn't know ya could run so fast."

"Hikaro..." Ichigo trailed off. He was surprised to say the least that the older Vizard had followed him. Then he felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Was he friend or was he foe, for a brief moment Ichigo was unsure.

"Feel better?"

"How am I suppose to feel any better?" he mumbled, he'd hurt Hiyori after all. He felt awful.

Shinji shrugged. "I dunno. I heard some people run to clear their head, crazy people if ya ask me."

Ichigo didn't appreciate Hirako's attempt at humour at that moment, when he couldn't even look the older Vizard in the eye. Ichigo lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Ichigo's head snapped up. To Ichigo the older Vizard even looked confused on what he was apologising for. "Hyori of course!" he yelled. "What else could I be talking about?!"

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. Okay maybe worry about it a little, but it's nothin' a little more trainin' with Hyori won't sort out."

Ichigo was taken a back, he couldn't believe how Shinji could shrug off what it did. Just like it was nothing. "You're still going to help me?"

Shinji hit him on the side of his head. "Of course. Yer one of us now, yer kind of stuck with us. Family if ya will."

"But..." He had lost control for a moment, it was terrifying. Ichigo didn't like the feeling that had come over him in that moment, it was dark and felt like he was slowly disappearing into nothing.

Ichigo felt angry with himself, why couldn't he control his hollow. He survived his first nearly fatal fight with Renji, he mastered his Bankai in three days, which never happened before and he rescued Rukia when it was supposed to be impossible. Then why couldn't he conquer this? The whole situation made Ichigo feel fearful for those around him. He wanted all of this to stop, but it was too late for that.

He knew he had to move forward but he didn't know how.

"What if next time I kill someone?" Ichigo said barely above a whisper.

Shinji put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Well that's why yer trainin'."

"But, Hyori-"

Shinji interrupted him. "Honestly kid, it wasn't as bad as ya made it out ta be. Hiyori was on her feet about a minute afterwards. We wouldn't let it get that far. So have a little fate in us."

"Why are you even helping me?" Ichigo asks him. They hardly even knew him.

"If I'm bein' honest with ya, when Kisuke told me about ya at first I didn't give a damn." he chuckled to himself. "But yer an interestin' kid. We couldn't not help ya."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Ichigo thinking over everything Shinji told him. He then voiced a question that had been troubling him for a while now."What if I can't get it under control before Aizen makes his move?"

"Well, then ya will just have to sit out. Actually I would like ya to sit out any way. No matter what those bastards at the Soul Society are telling ya, ya don't have ta get involved."

Ichigo didn't have a reply. He still felt like he had to fight Aizen.

They made their way back to the warehouse after Ichigo had calmed down. Shinji gave Ichigo his word not to tell the others about his panicky state. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, the other Vizards also went through this process as well.

When Ichigo saw Hiyori when they got back, she looked angry. "Dumbass, don't run out on training again or I'll kill you."

Ichigo felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even though Shinji said everything was fine, hearing Hiyori treat him the same way as before made him feel relief.

"Honestly," Hiyori huffed. "Think we had it that easy?"

 **The End  
**

* * *

 **I've been working on this one shot for months now and finally spent a few hours finishing it today. Hope you like it! :D**


End file.
